


Angel

by FatalViolet520



Series: Golcha University AU [2]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kim Jibeom is Whipped, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Pet Names, Self-Indulgent, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Soft Bong Jaehyun, alternatively titled jibeom loves jaehyun so much, based off the song angel by nct 127, everything is pg rated okay, god this is so sappy like, i was planning to write this when jaehyun still actually had blonde/grey hair but here we are, sike some backstory, uh jibeom gives jaehyun a hickey ig, writing this for the spring again cb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatalViolet520/pseuds/FatalViolet520
Summary: Sometimes, Jibeom thinks, Jaehyun looks like an angel. Maybe it's the way his hair, newly bleached, curls softly when sleep musses it sweetly; maybe it's the way he looks when he's laughing in the snow, snowflakes caught in his hair and eyelashes and bringing a flush to his cheeks; maybe it's the way the sun casts shadows over his body when he's sleeping, t-shirt wrinkled and blanket clutched in his hand.Sometimes, Jibeom thinks, he's so in love with Jaehyun.





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> so with this golcha update i would just like 2 say i AM rewriting i'll be yours + if you guys wanna see more golcha shenanigans in this university au please tell me i'd love to write that!!!
> 
> anyway this is literally me projecting my love for jaehyun onto jibeom and word vomiting everything out so its super soft super fluffy i LOVE them i cant wait for their comeback and i hope you guys enjoy this!!
> 
> EDIT 07/05/19: just some proofreading because im a bitch at proofreading so excuse me <3

  

_none of the beautiful words that exist,_

_can explain you._

_i'll be your morning star,_

_and you are my angel._

 

* * *

 

Jibeom likes Wednesdays the most, he thinks. Wednesdays, because it’s the only day the both of them get off from their lectures early at the same time, with a free afternoon to spend together. They’re _supposed_ to be studying, but they never do because their priorities are whack out of order.

 

Instead, they stay at their dorm, toast forgotten and cold on their coffee table and curled up warmly together on the communal couch, watching another rerun of Descendents of the Sun. Huddled together under a blanket and talking over the drama about everything and anything, they take solace in each other’s company. It’s comforting and familiar, to have someone to spend time like this, to have someone to come home to and just relax with.

 

“Kiss, please,” Jaehyun murmurs halfway through the first episode, leaning his head back against Jibeom’s shoulder and tilting his head up.

 

Jaehyun’s eyes are so pretty. “Of course,” Jibeom says back, equally as quietly, even though there are few people in the dorm. He looks at Jaehyun just for a split second, then tips his head down, angling, and his eyes are closed and he misses, so he doesn’t quite kiss Jaehyun’s mouth but rather the corner of his mouth. Jaehyun laughs a little, then pushes his head further back, turning a little more and -

 

They’re kissing.

 

Jaehyun’s lips are soft and plush, and Jibeom thinks he can just keep kissing Jaehyun forever like this. Still, he doesn’t know which makes him fonder, the kiss itself or the way when they part, Jaehyun still doesn’t leave his personal space, eyes closed and eyelashes trembling, like he’s still reeling from a simple press of their lips together when they’ve kissed thousands, millions of times.

 

“Again,” Jaehyun asks, pleads, and Jibeom obliges, weak to Jaehyun’s will.

 

Somewhere along the episodes and demand for kisses, Jibeom’s attention shifts onto Jaehyun instead, like it always does. He starts to look at the blonde locks, slightly too long and mussy, soft despite being bleached; starts to notice that Jaehyun’s wearing his black shirt, or maybe it’s theirs, because their wardrobes have merged together since they started dating; starts to notice the tiredness crusted at the corner of Jaehyun’s eyes and the set of his pout as he concentrates on the drama.

 

Starts to think maybe he’s in love with Jaehyun.

 

“You’re sleepy,” Jibeom says, smoothing a palm down Jaehyun’s arm and fingering the cuff of the long shirt he’s wearing when Jaehyun stifles a yawn, “You should go to sleep.”

 

It takes a few seconds for Jaehyun to tear his eyes away from the screen. “Maybe we will.”

 

Jibeom presses a soft kiss to the crown of Jaehyun’s hair. “We?”

 

“Cuddles,” Jaehyun replies, like it’s obvious. “I like to sleep with you, I sleep better.”

 

There’s no maybe about it, Jibeom thinks, when they’re tangled in the blankets later and Jaehyun is warm against his chest, fast asleep and sleep is pulling at Jibeom as well. No maybe about being in love with Jaehyun because he _is_ , he _loves_ Jaehyun, and that’s good, that’s perfect, it’s right, it’s what he’s supposed to do, loving Jaehyun.

 

It’s just a matter of letting Jaehyun know now, but Jibeom thinks Jaehyun knows.

 

It’s in the way Jaehyun smiles when Jibeom wakes him up to have some ramen for dinner, because they’re tired but still need to eat. It’s in the way Jibeom always loses at rock paper scissors and ends up washing the dishes, but Jaehyun helps him anyway, drying the dishes and putting them away. It’s in the way Jaehyun picks up a vanilla latte for him when he’s at the coffee shop later without Jibeom asking for it.

 

It’s in the little things they do for each other, and Jibeom thinks Jaehyun is as much in love with him as he is with Jaehyun.

 

It’s in the way Jaehyun wakes up one day to find Jibeom looking at him, eyes soft and vulnerable and a smile playing at his lips. Jibeom had woken up just a little earlier, turning off the alarm before it could ring. After squinting at the proper time, he was about to start getting ready when he had looked by his side to see Jaehyun, all long limbs with mussed white sheets and hair haloed out and shining with the sun, and Jibeom thinks his heart had stopped for a while longer than a little.

 

It’s too early for Jibeom to be sappy. “Don’t look at me like that,” Jaehyun whines a little, rubbing at his eyes and fixing his crumpled sleep shirt lazily. He sits up and stretches a little, flinching with Jibeom jabs at his side, ever the opportunist.

 

“Like what?” Jibeom defends himself, kicking Jaehyun’s legs under the duvet.

 

“Like - Like - oh _you know_ ,” Jaehyun says, puffing a little, because the words are too cheesy to say out loud. _Like I’m your whole universe. Like you see only me. Like you’re in love with me_.

 

“You looked beautiful,” Jibeom says thoughtfully, “So beautiful. Like an angel.”

 

Jaehyun draws the pillow from behind him and whacks it at Jibeom. “ _Stop_ with that,” He says, lisping a little with his embarrassment at Jibeom’s honesty, “You can’t be so soft in the morning, I’m going to cry.”

 

“It’s true,” Jibeom just continues saying, batting the pillow away from Jaehyun’s hands and pushing him back down so Jaehyun’s under him, hair sprawled and mussed on the sheets. “I woke up and the sun was shining in and… You just - looked like an angel.” He dips down to press a kiss against Jaehyun’s forehead, mindful of their morning breath, then adds, “My angel.”

 

Jibeom takes pleasure in the way Jaehyun’s pale cheeks flush with colour, and with the golden sunlight still streaming in, Jaehyun looks ethereal. His hair, blonde and soft, dazzles gold and brilliant under the light, and his skin radiates warmth. Sleep is still encrusted by the corners of his eyes and the marks on his neck, but there’s only the word _beautiful beautiful beautiful_ echoing in Jibeom’s mind and he wouldn’t mind having this thought revolving forever.

 

“You’re so sappy in the morning,” Jaehyun says, a little petulant, but he’s sliding his arms around Jibeom’s neck, a small smile unfurling on his lips. “Kiss me, Jibeommie.”

 

“We have morning breath,” Jibeom reminds him, but he’s already drawing closer, bracing his arms beside Jaehyun’s head.

 

“If you wanna be affectionate at seven in the morning you go the whole way, no takebacks,” Jaehyun replies, his eyes already fluttering close, and Jibeom’s heart swells, overflowing with affection and fondness. A pause, two beats, Jaehyun counts _one, two, three_ , and then -

 

A pair of lips, so warm, so familiar, pressing against his, and Jaehyun thinks he’ll never get tired of this, this simple press and languid movement of their mouths against each other. Jibeom kisses slow and soft, so sweet like he’s drawing candy between their lips, and it always leaves him dizzy and trembling, relishing in the buzz under his skin as Jibeom pulls away to mouth at his jaw and neck.

 

“If you’re gonna leave a hickey, do it somewhere the others won’t see,” Jaehyun says, humming pleasantly as he melts into the sheets. “Last time, the hyungs were all over me.” He feels more than sees as Jibeom deliberately picks a spot under his ear, sucking at it gently. “You like watching the hyungs scream at me, then?” He doesn’t object though, instead craning his neck to give Jibeom more space, and with how Jibeom’s hands on his waist tighten, he thinks Jibeom is pleased.

 

“Like it,” Jibeom says when he pulls back, observing the blossoming hickey on Jaehyun’s pale skin. “Love you, so everyone needs to know as well.”

 

Jaehyun blinks. “Did you - did you just -”

 

“I love you,” Jibeom says again properly, a shy smile blooming over his lips, bangs falling in his eyes as he hovers over Jaehyun. “Love you so much, Jaehyun, I really do. Thought I’d tell you, just because.”

 

“You’re full of surprises today, aren’t you?” Jaehyun says, laughs a little, breathless. “I love you too, Jibeom, so much.” He reaches up, a palm cupping Jibeom’s cheek and brushing the hair away from his eyes. “Have no idea how I got you, have no idea how you love me… I really don’t.”

 

“Wouldn’t be our life then,” Jibeom just says simply. “We found each other, and I love you, and this is our life.”

 

“Poetic,” Jaehyun teases, then pushes at Jibeom’s shoulder. “C’mon, we have to get to class in an hour, let’s go get ready.”

 

Jibeom takes it back. He doesn’t like Wednesday the most. He likes every day he gets to spend with Jaehyun the most, likes every moment that Jaehyun laughs and smiles at him, with him, likes every time Jaehyun asks for a kiss just because he can. He likes it when Jaehyun steals some of his cereal and flicks water in his face when they’re washing up, likes it when Jaehyun wears a shirt with the widest collar he can find just to make him flustered with how visible the hickey is, likes it when Jaehyun hip checks pass him as they pack their books.

 

“Gotta go now,” Jaehyun says in a hurry, grabbing his keys and bottle, and makes a dive when Jibeom tosses him his jacket. “See you, Jibeommie! Love you!” He stops briefly to plant a loud, obnoxious kiss that gives a loud _smack_ on Jibeom’s cheek, then leaves Jibeom with a flurry of movement and the smell of his usual blooming fragrance.

 

“Love you too!” Jibeom shouts as the door slams, then two minutes later bolts out as well before he can be too late for his first lecture of the day.

 

That day, Jibeom changes the nickname he’s set for Jaehyun in his phone to _my angel_. In the end, he likes Jaehyun the most, no matter what. Will always like Jaehyun and keep falling in love with him, ever since the first time he had set eyes on Jibeom.

 

[09:02] why’d you change my nickname to ‘my angel’

 

[09:02] kim jibeom that’s revolting

 

[09:02] im changing yours

 

[09:04] ‘ _my angel’ set your nickname to ‘sappy idiot i love’_

 

[09:04] that fits doesn’t it?

 

[09:05] oh you must be in that terrible lecture of yours right

 

[09:05] just survive this lecture and you have great ones for the rest of the day!!!

 

[09:05] okay m gonna go now

 

[09:06] love you!!!

 

[09:08] _my angel sent a photo_

 

Jibeom saves Jaehyun’s grainy selfie without a second thought and looks up at the lecturer again, a soft smile already present on his face.

 

“You’re smiling like an idiot again,” Joochan complains under his breath from his place beside Jibeom. “What’d Jaehyun do again this time?”

 

“Hey!” Jibeom stage whispers.

 

“Am I _wrong_?”

 

He’s not, Jibeom thinks.

 

[12:17] how is the nickname you set me any less revolting, bong jaehyun?

 

[12:17] anyway i survived that bless the higher heavens

 

[12:18] also i got your favourite juice

 

[12:18] im drinking this if you’re not here by 1230

 

[12:18] oh i see you

 

[12:19] why aren’t you replying i see you looking at your phone

 

[12:19] by the way you look really pretty today

 

“You saw me in the morning,” Jaehyun complains, “I look the same.” He slides in next to Jibeom, snagging the bottle of juice off Jibeom and taking a sip.

 

“I know,” Jibeom replies, resting his chin on his palm as he watches Jaehyun. “Just thought I’d remind you.”

 

“Yeah, my stunning looks snared you, didn’t I?” Jaehyun jokes, offering Jibeom some of his juice.

 

“No, not really,” Jibeom murmurs, instead kissing Jaehyun’s wrist as he takes the bottle. “You got me in other ways entirely.”

 

_Jaehyun, singing softly in one of the practice rooms, eyes closed and lost in the melody. Jibeom, standing outside and mouth open._

 

_Jaehyun, laughing loudly and snarking at his friends, glancing over at Jibeom every other moment. Jibeom, staring back and watching how his hair curled and the way his voice soared and dropped._

 

_Jaehyun, blushing, when Jibeom had asked him stutteringly if he would go on a date with him. Jibeom, now the one blushing when Jaehyun said yes and hugged him._

 

“So many other ways,” Jibeom repeats softly.

 

Jaehyun just smiles, unable to hide the heat rushing up his neck. Even after all this time, he muses, Jibeom can make him feel like when he had a puppy crush, flustered with the slightest attention Jibeom paid him. Even after all this time, Jibeom still gives him the happy butterflies when at the same time Jibeom is his home and his comfort and familiarity.

 

“I know,” Jaehyun says, leaning to rest his head on Jibeom’s shoulder. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> not a big fan of the ending but i wrote this in an hour plus because i needed at outlet for my stress for studying and fluff w/o plot is the obvious answer :3


End file.
